Season 2
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot After the events of the previous season, concluding with Shao Kahn's death, the Saiyan Council has a hard time maintaining order and authority. Seeing this as an oppurtunity to release the ancient sorcerer Xashin, the undergroud group of Shadow Casters rises. Episode Guide See Episode Guide. Book 1- Xashin Arc Six months since the fall of Shao Kahn and Republic City, Team GT is finally living at ease in Hama’s village. Trunks begins to have nightmares and slowly starts to be consumed by darkness. A mysterious spellcaster named Akumaru begins collecting ancient Shadow Stones and sends an assassin to retrieve Trunks’ stone. Hama reveals vital information about the Shadow Casters and Yusei’s father, while Mars comes to terms with Serena’s death, leading her to a group of Saiyan Spellcasters, who call themselves the Secret Circle. Anna learns more about her family’s past but later learns of a dark secret. Zuko realizes Akumaru’s ultimate goal to revive an ancient Saiyan Spellcaster known as Xashin and attempts to convince the council of the Shadow Caster’s existence. Failing to do so, Team GT takes matters into their own hands and attempts to stop the release of Xashin by traveling to Tenroujima Island, Xashin’s resting place, but soon realize Akumaru may not be alone. Book 2- Shadow Casters Arc Following the events of the previous book, Trunks joins the Shadow Casters and learns more about Xashin and the Shadow Stones, while finding an unexpected ally. Team GT is accompanied by Team Acolytes to hunt down the remaining stones before the Shadow Casters find them. In need of a human spellcaster to do the ritual to release Xashin, Akumaru begins to train Mars. Yusei has trouble leading Team GT in Trunks’ place, knowing he will have to face his father eventually. Seeking redemption of what his family has done in the past, Zuko makes it his goal to save the new Saiyan planet from the danger Xashin may bring. Distraught and defeated, Mimi decides to take a drastic step. Finally Mileena joins Team GT with revenge in the back of her mind. Realizing the Shadow Casters have collected eight stones, Team GT return to Tenroujima to stop the release of Xashin. Book 3- Spell Casters Arc A leap of one month shows the aftermath of Xashin’s release. Struggling with inner conflicts between team members, Trunks has trouble taking charge of Team GT and Team Acolytes. Learning about Xashin’s power, Lance and Mimi find themselves on opposite sides of Team GT. Realizing he is not at full power, Xashin begins mass slaughtering Saiyan Spellcasters around the world to feed their magic to Mars, who slowly starts losing control of her powers. Team GT realizes Xashin’s motive is to use Mars to combine the fragments of his souls that were divided into Shadow Stones, giving him enough power to raise the dead and making him undefeatable. Mars learns of Zaladane's original spell which called for twelve spellcasters, resulting in Xashin's soul being split and the creation of the twelve Shadow Stones. Team GT sets out to find the remaining stones and twelve other spellcasters. Book 4- Rising the Dead Arc Learning of Xashin’s true motive of raising his army of undead and giving himself enormous amount of power, Trunks and Mars make a plan to destroy the fragments of his soul by destroying the Shadow Stones. Team GT team up with Team Acolytes and set out to find the remaining stones. Trunks struggles with what to do, knowing to stop Xashin, he must be killed to destroy the Shadow Stone within him. Tired of constantly running and living a life of fear, Mimi makes an alliance with Mileena involving the stolen Shadow Stone, which leads Team GT to find her. On, to what Mars’ really intends to do, Xashin raises the dead and tempts Team GT with deceased loved-ones.